lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Gallery
Episode Galleries Season One *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots *The Rise of Makuu *Bunga the Wise *Can't Wait to be Queen *Eye of the Beholder *The Kupatana Celebration *Fuli's New Family *The Search for Utamu *Follow That Hippo! *The Call of the Drongo *Paintings and Predictions *The Mbali Fields Migration *Bunga and the King *The Imaginary Okapi *Too Many Termites *The Trouble With Galagos *Janja's New Crew *Baboons! *Beware the Zimwi *Lions of the Outlands *Never Roar Again *The Lost Gorillas *The Trail to Udugu *Ono's Idol *Beshte and the Hippo Lanes *Ono the Tickbird Season Two *Babysitter Bunga *The Savannah Summit *The Traveling Baboon Show *Ono and the Egg *The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar *Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Artwork Pro-kion.png|Promotional image Kion-disneyjunior.png|Promotional image Kion-clipart01.png|Kion clipart Kion-leap-transparent.png|Leaping Kion Kion-grin.png|Grinning Kion 292ee32fae2bab0dd11b5ce9a12e38a4.jpg Kion-illus.png|Kion illustration from Return of the Roar Jasiri-kionbook2.png|Jasiri and Kion in Unlikely Friends Jasiri-kionbook1.png|Jasiri and Kion in Unlikely Friends kion-cancelled.png|Kion on the cancelled Hear Me Roar! book bungas-big-adventure-kion.png|Kion with his original Mark of the Guard in Bunga's Big Adventure Kion-eyeinthesky.png|Kion as he appears on Eye in the Sky Kion_and_Fuli_EitS.png|Kion and Fuli in Eye in the Sky Janja and Kion EitS.png|Kion and Janja in Eye in the Sky Kion-followthathippo.png|Kion as he appears on Follow That Hippo! Kion-fulifindsherplace.png|Kion as he appears on Fuli Finds Her Place kion-meet.png|Kion on an early cover for Meet the New Guard Kion-aa.png|Kion's illustration on the Kion's Animal Alphabet Book Kion-cantwaittobequeen.png|Kion as he appears on Can't Wait to be Queen Kioncwtbq.png|Kion and Kiara in Can't Wait to be Queen Kion-coloringbook.png|Kion as he appears on a coloring book Kion-_RomCB.png|Kion as he appears on a Romanian coloring book Kion-_RomCB2.png|Kion as he appears on a Romanian coloring book Kion-jump.jpg|Kion in Protectors of the Pridelands Rafiki-btwb.png|Kion as seen in Bunga the Wise Kion-cwm.png|Kion as seen in Can't Wait to be Queen Royal-family.png|Kion and his family in The Lion Guard Magazine Ushari-ffhp.png|Kion in Fuli Finds Her Place Kionrunsoff.png|Simba, Kion and Kiara in a book adaption Kor-bop1.png|Simba, Bunga, Kion and Kiara in a book adaption Kor-bop2.png|Simba, Bunga, Kion and Kiara in a book adaption Basis-pod-book.png|Kion leaps over Makuu in a book adaption Kions.png|Character Design Development Jasiriandkionbook.png|Jasiri and Kion in Unlikely Friends kion-concept-art-by-isabelle-gedigk.png|Kion standee JwwL6mC.jpg|Kion in a Disney Studio Kion poster.jpg Makuu-vs-kion-trap.png|Kion in Makuu's Trap Screenshots Thelionguard59.png|Kion's cave painting Kion-cavep.png|Cave painting of Kion Tlg-cavep.png|Cave painting of the Lion Guard Kion3.jpg|Early promotional screenshot Kion2.jpg|Early promo screenshot Kionleap.gif|First animation of Kion ever revealed Lionguard-crew.png|Kion leads his team Call-of-the-guard (2).png|Kion in the introduction to the TV series Call-of-the-guard (3).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (4).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (5).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (6).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (23).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (24).png|Kion in the intro Kion-face-turn.png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (31).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (34).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (35).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (36).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (47).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (48).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (49).png|Kion in the intro Call-of-the-guard (50).png|Kion in the intro Merchandise Figures Kionjp.png|Heritage Set Figure Kionrf.png|Collectible Figure Kion-bathtoy.png|Bath Toy Kionbathtoy2.png|Bath Toy Kion-bullyland.png|Bullyland Figure Kion-capsule.png|Capsule Figure Roaring-kion-s3.png|Roaring Blind Bag Figure Kionbatt-bb.png|Battle Blind Bag Figure Kion-bb.png|Blind Bag Figure Gold-kion.png|Golden Blind Bag Figure Kionexclusivefigure.png|Exclusive Play Set Figure Kion-single.png|Single/Accessory/Battle/Set/Rival Figure Protectkion.png|Protect the Pride Lands Figure Kiondsfig.png|Disney Store Figure kion-brawl.png|Pride Land Brawler Se-kion1.png|Surprise Egg Figure Se-kion2.png|Surprise Egg Figure Proto-kion.png|Prototype Single Figure Kion-eyesopen.png|Prototype Blind Bag Figure Plush See: Plush Toys for more information Ty-kion.png Kion-jp.png Kion-talking-plush.png Kion-large-jp.png Kion-talking-jp.png Leaping-kion.png Kion-pp-s.png Kion-pp-m.png Kion-pp-l.png Kion-keychain-plush.png Kion-kor-s.png Kion-kor-l.png Kion-plushds.png Kion-disneycollection.png Kion-pillow.png Kion-cuddle-pillow.png Kion-pillowpet.png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Kion's Gallery Category:Gallery Junction